gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Pronyma
Pronyma is a character from Tales of Series, she makes her debut in Tales of Symphonia as an antagonist. Story Tales of Symphonia Leadership Role As the leader of the Desian Grand Cardinals, Pronyma is shown or mentioned in several places. The first mention of her is from Kilia after Colette reveals her wings before Dorr and Neil, and mentioning her name when she loses in battle. The next time, she is actually seen, but through a hologram in the Asgard Human Ranch speaking to Kvar just as Lloyd Irving and his two other chosen companions barge into the control room. Having previously heard about Lloyd's connections to Kratos Aurion, her superior, she states that she can "see the resemblance", which confuses Lloyd. However, Kvar is not interested much, and claims that Pronyma is stealing information and data from his base because of her jealousy, which Pronyma denies. She then reveals her knowledge of the Mana Cannon before she shuts down the communication, leaving Kvar to fight the group. Reawakening Colette After Colette Brunel sacrifices her heart and becomes soulless, Pronyma is ordered by Yggdrasill to keep an eye on Kratos, who he suspects will try to indirectly help the heroes behind Cruxis's back. As time passes, Pronyma eventually receives a new order from Mithos: the Chosen and her companions are headed to the Fooji Mountains to retrieve the Rheairds, and she is to capture her. As she arrives, she sees that Yuan Ka-Fai, another of her superiors, has already captured the rest of the group except Colette. Possessing different motives, the two allow one another to proceed with their respective missions. However, as she approaches the soulless Colette, she notices that her Cruxis Crystal has a Key Crest on it, and attempts to remove it. This triggers Colette's soul to return, and she rejects Pronyma, claiming that it is the birthday present Lloyd gave to her. Although shocked that the Key Crest actually could bring her soul back, Pronyma tries once again to take Colette, though now Colette knocks her away and frees her friends. Pronyma then fights them, but loses. After the party has a conversation with Kratos, she departs with him. Mischievous Days Throughout the rest of the story, while Yggdrasil is interacting with the heroes as the orphan Mithos, Pronyma continues to watch over Kratos, and also contacts Zelos Wilder, a triple agent who works partly with Cruxis and the Renegades while being friends with Lloyd and the Chosen of Tethe'alla. At some point, she encounters Rodyle, and in order to ruin his plans to destroy the Tower of Salvation, she most likely fools him into thinking she is on his side, and gives him a Cruxis Crystal that she claims will control the Mana Cannon. When the heroes get captured and brought to Derris-Kharlan, Pronyma enters just as Genis Sage uses Fire Ball to hurt Yggdrasill. Furious that her lord is hurt, she aims a fatal spell toward Genis, but the recovering Yggdrasill, who has gained a bond with Genis through Mithos, takes the blow instead, and survives. Although confused with Yggdrasill's behavior, she follows his orders and retreats. Later at Altessa's House, during Mithos's confrontation with Lloyd and his friends, Pronyma appears when Mithos is struck by Lloyd. She claims that his wounds have not yet healed and that they should retreat. Mithos agrees, and he, Pronyma, and Kratos are teleported away. Death During the party's final visit to the Tower of Salvation in order to obtain a Mana Fragment, Zelos betrays the party and tricks Colette into a magical glyph from which she can not escape. Pronyma appears and takes Colette to Derris-Kharlan, and there, she and Yggdrasill put Colette into a machine that transports Martel Yggdrasill's soul into her body. At the end of the transportation, Lloyd, and later his friends, appear to save Colette, and Yggdrasill tells Pronyma to get rid of them because it is her "fault they are still alive". She fights the group once more, but loses. Upon her defeat, Pronyma attempts to use the last of her strength to beg Yggdrasill for help, calling him "Mithos". As she does, he states that only his former companions may call him by that name and kills her. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Pronyma appears as a Boss Unit, in the 1st visit to Tower of Salvation, Pronyma has been resurrected by Zouna from Adventure of Valkyrie, she join forces with him and Zagi to accomplish her revenge against Lloyd Irving. Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Elfs Category:Female Category:Females